what if
by twilight8899
Summary: what if shikamaru walked in on ino instead of her dad? memories of a lost friend, and romance will surface


**WHAT IF**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, or the song **

As, the cloudy September morning set upon the hidden leaf village, many villager's, and ninja went on with there regular everyday schedule's. most ninja trained to get ready for the war that was about to begin in three months. 

While most villagers got on with there everyday jobs as teachers, bakers, shop keepers, food chef's and any other job you could think of that a ninja villager worker had. Most construction, workers began to put off there time to do community work as as charity to help fix the village that was recently destroyed, and attacked by pain. A, few of the villagers had voulantared to rebuild what was lost from pain. But they knew that there was a lot more to gain from such a big lost.

For one ninja, his schedule as a chunin was to always check in with the hokage when something came up. If, it was either to do mission's or, to buy her alcohol when he bought his cigarettes. Most times if he didn't get up in a good time manner tsunade would send messenger ninja to his place to make sure his ass was up.

_ "Danmit, did she really have to wake me up at 5 o'clock in the morning?, argh what a drag! _Shikamaru, stated while he put a fresh cigar ate into his mouth while he lit it with his green bic lighter. Ah, yes the cancer-stick of death that to him was just to much to give up at the moment. It was passed on to him from his deceased teacher that was killed in the line of duty right beside him. His teammates, and friends begged him to quit the nasty habit but they didn't understand why it was so hard to let go, or quit the habit that was addicting to him. Well, that wasn't true naruto understood in his own silly way. Naruto gave up ramen, and only ate a variety of junk food, along with starting his old sensei's habit of peeking on women doing the so called research that his late teacher loved, and cherished so much. He , also picked up a second habit of drinking alchohol to hide the pain. Shikamaru, had tried giving a good speech to naruto saying that they needed to grow, and move away from being children because that's what adults do,they grow away from there old selves and become something different. Of course, naruto cheered up that day, and Shikamaru acted like he did as well but that wasn't the case with either of , Shikamaru was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice his feet had brought him in front of the yakamana house hold, until ino began to scream bloody murder, at what sounded like she needed help. Shikamaru being worried about his teammate put his fresh cigarate out, ran inside the yakamana household, towards ino's bedroom door.

_ "Ino, hold on I'm coming in!" _Shikamaru, stated while he open up ino's bedroom oblivious to even knock, and her screaming protest to saying no.

_** "Ahhhh, your such a baka Shikamaru" **_ ino, screamed while trying her best to cover herself up.

" ahhhh, ino im so sorry I heard you scream and, uh um ill just let you get dressed. Im sorry so sorry" Shikamaru said while he turned bright red as a tomato and an apple mixed togheter while he shook his head up and, down while he backed out of inos room with his eyes trying not to notice ino's every curve.

**10, minutes later**

" _**Stupid, baka what was the meaning of barging in on me like that!, I told you not to enter. Your so lucky my dad's away on his five month misson, or so help him that he would probably kick your but for running in on what he thinks is his still little girl"**_ino stated, while giving Shikamaru a speech. He couldn't help but blush. He just saw his childhood, best friend naked and his brain couldn't help but bring up those images to his head, he didn't know what was worse that he saw her naked and he couldn't stop thinking about it. Or, if_ the feelings he thought he had long ago for her was starting to re-surface. "Argh, what a drag" _Shikamaru stated out- loud.

_** "What's a drag? You walked in on in the nude and you expect to be forgiven so easily I don't think so now answer me nara**_!" Ino screamed at the top her lung's while she got in shikamaru's face to close, for comfort due to her noticeable chest in his face. He couldn't help but, grow a few shades' redder if that was even possible.

_ "I, heard you scream thought you where in trouble. It's, a pain to even explain any further I'm going to head over to the hokages place to see what she called me for so ill see you later" _he stated, while he pushed himself off of the floor to have his face accidently come in contactwith her chest, while knocking both of them down on accident in the process.

** "NARA, DAMN-YOU" **ino, yelled while she blushed due to him accidently falling ontop of her at the moment. Yes ino yakamana was blushing due to her crush being on top of her, and him seeing her naked. Ino wasn't mad, she was just embarrassed. She, didn't think her body was good enough for him. And just having him see her in the nude didn't help the situation. Sure, a lot of the village would chase after her, but she knew that they only had one thing on there mind. After, all men are hormone craving maniacs and, they let there frustrations, and addictions out on women. Sure women where not any better, but they had a better intentions then most. They wanted to feel love, companionship, connection with one another, along with the joy of partnership to maybe share a family with someday. Ino hoped that one day Shikamaru would give, and be all theses things with her. Her, thoughts where soon interrupted by his sweet lazy voice.

_"Then, why where you screaming?. Naruto didn't peep at you did he, I mean I know that is his knew hoby now but ill have to hunt him down if he did" he stated in a warning tone. He, knew that naruto was depressed but he also knew that spying on women for his little entertainment wasn't right._

_ "__**I, saw a spider you know my fears of them are still fresh after what happened to me being bit on that mission a year ago, remember shika" ino stated with her voice so stern yet, so sweet and also sadness.**_

"Yeah, how could I not, you made me so- well worried" he stated while being brought back to memory lane but his sadness was more focused to there lost friend.

**Flashback, to one year ago**

**Shikamaru's pov**

"_**alright, Ino finish up the enemy now"**_Shikamaru yelled almost out of breath from the last kick he had received from the grass ninja that hit him in the groin.

That day on the mission was cold, and miserable. Chouji, her, along with himself where in charge of protecting a shop keeper back to his village. But it was a trap. There was up to 300 grass ninja's waiting in hiding to ambush us. When. Chouji had asked why, why did he betray the treaty that naruto had planned out, and tsunade put it up in warning that anyone who betrayed this trust would be slaughterd, along with suffering a painful death. He simpily replied**," why?, why not!. There is no peace left in this world, how can anyone understand that. And there is no respect left anymore. That's why I betrayed your stupid treaty, there is no peace to gain from hatred" **he mocked in a cold tone. After that he hit Chouji in the stomach severely. 

"_**Chouji, no let me help you**__!"_ ino had screamed, she loved Chouji, just like a brother and it killed her to see him like that. When they were first assigned to be on thesame team, just like there dads had, she was furious that she didn't get to be on the same team as sasuke. But she, quickly got over that and moved on. It was for the better for everyone in there book, and peace of mind. What Chouji had said next almost killed us both, right there on the spot. 

** "No, Shikamaru need's you Ino don't worry about me its my time to go. I'm sorry that I couldn't be anymore help please don't be to hard with each other. Tell my dad that, he means the world to me, and tell tamari I love her" **with those last words he died. It killed us, both so that misson out of anger we both went on a rampage and killed every single grass ninja. Not bothering to even look at are following comrade, and best friend who had fallen beside us in the line of duty carrying out narutos wish. 

That maniac had said, **"see, ha-ha, there is no peace with anger your hate is building you up from the inside out"** and with those words ino, slit his throat with a kunai. But after that, she became exhausted, and collapsed next to are friend. But there was a situation, there was about five grass ninja left and they were mad and they were all tough. Not giving, theme a chance to hurt ino I traped them all with my shadow justsu and strangled them all but there was still one left that was pretty tough. He, did a summoning justsu and released a whole bunch of spiders. They surrounded all over the field, and headed straight towards ino. But before I could scream she, already had the situation controlled.

"_**Shika, for Chouji ill kill these fowl creatures, you just take on that scum-bag**_**" **she stated in such a angry tone that scared the shit out of me, the fowel creatures, and my opponent. So here me and Ino where, battling side by side with one another. Revenging are fallen comrade for what seemed liked hours until I was hit in the groin hard, troublesome was what it was I wanted kids someday, so if I wasn't able to I would kill this ninja a second time around.

"_**SHIKAMARU, are you okay**__**?"**_Ino yelled while she ran by my side, but before she could I yelled, **"**Ino finish him off now" she looked like I was crazy but I believed in her. So she brought that kunai to the grass ninja throat, and stabbed him in the jugular with blood going down his neck, while he fell limp on the ground twitching like crazy until he fell limp. All the spiders disappeared, except for one and it bit ino in the neck. She made, a screeching yell while she tried to grab the spider but it bit her a second time.

"_**shika, help get it off of me please I'm so exhausted"**_that was when I realized that it was a chakra spider and he would try to get revenge on me and ino so with all my might I grabbed a kunai and aimed it at the spider. As I threw my weapon it was a direct hit, and the tragic mission was over. But ino's health was still on the line, but what I could do I couldn't have another comrade die on me. With all my might I screamed,** "**_HELP, ANYONE SOMEBUDY HELP_**"**I knew that it was a risk but I didn't think there was any other way. Out of some sort of luck Naruto's team magically appeared. 

"Shikamaru, what happened?"naruto asked while he looked t chouji's lifeless body. While he let down tears of sadness go down his face.

"_ambush" _I said before passing out from fatigue

**End flashback**

"_**yeah, you were like my superman. Shika I miss Chouji so much he told me to make a promise to you though" **_Ino stated in a calm manner underneath ,Shikamaru while she felt Shikamaru bring his arms around her neck.

"_Yeah, I miss him to and what would that be" _Shikamaru asked with an eyebrow raised curiously. He wonderd, what his late friend had said to Ino before his passing.

"_He told me, I was silly for fighting with you this whole time and I should just well give you a chance I love you shikamaru, but I understand if you don't feel the same. I, know you miss asuma, and Chouji I do. But smoking is never going to bring them back. I understand shikamaru, how you feel I was with you on the line of duty when both of them died so please just quit this nasty habit please' _ino begged with tears rolling down her eyes.

"_ino, I know and I love you to but quiting is hard, but for you ill do anything"___shikamaru stated while he kissed ino tenderly upon her lips.


End file.
